


Ezekiel Stephen Calvert

by HansonPhreek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-12
Updated: 2002-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warning:</b> This story contains suicide. This is a very sensitive subject and if you feel that you cannot handle this please do not read.</p><p><b>Notes:</b> This was written with a friend many years ago. It's in play format. Everything in <i>italics</i> is stage directions.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ezekiel Stephen Calvert

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This story contains suicide. This is a very sensitive subject and if you feel that you cannot handle this please do not read.
> 
>  **Notes:** This was written with a friend many years ago. It's in play format. Everything in _italics_ is stage directions.

**Act One**  
**Scene One**

_Curtain opens on a young teenage boy, about 15, sitting alone in his room. He is writing a note and lying on the floor next to him is a double-edged knife._

Ezekiel _reading what he is writing_ : Dear Mom, I'm sorry about this. It's not you it's everyone else. Don't blame yourself. I'm doing this to save myself from the pain that people inflict on me everyday. It hurts too much. I just want you to remember that I do love you. Goodbye, Zeik.

_He sets the note on his desk and picks up the knife. He looks at the blade almost like he doesn’t want to do it. He sits on his bed and takes a deep breath. He puts the blade between his knees and slashes both his wrists._

Kara _offstage_ : Zeik, I'm home. Where are you? _Knocks on Ezekiel's door._ Are you in there? _Opens Ezekiel's door and screams._ Zeik!?!?

_Kara runs out of the room and the curtain lowers. Kara runs out in front of the curtain with a cordless phone._

Kara _on phone, frantic_ : Help, please. My, my son, he slit his wrists. Please hurry.

Guy on phone _calm_ : Ok, the ambulance is on the way, just stay calm. Is he conscious?

Kara _pacing_ : No.

Guy on phone: Ok. Now, what I need you to do is grab some towels and wrap them tightly around his wrists to help slow the bleeding. Can you do that?

_Kara runs off stage. The curtain rises. Kara runs into Ezekiel's room with towels, still on the phone, and does what the man told her to do._

Kara: Ok. I got it.

Guy on Phone: Good, now keep putting pressure.

_Ambulance sirens can be heard._

Kara _silently sobbing, still on the phone_ : Its here. Thank you.

_Kara hangs up. The paramedics come rushing in and crowd around Ezekiel. Kara steps forward some, but still behind the curtain, crying and the curtain lowers._

**Act One**  
**Scene Two**

_Curtain opens to Kara sitting in a waiting room at the hospital. Next to her is her husband, Mathew, and they are both crying. All around are other patients and nurses going about their routine. A teenage girl, Kay, 16, walks in frowning, tears in her eyes. She walks over to Kara and Mathew._

Kay _crying_ : I came as fast as I could. Do you know how he is?

Mathew _also crying_ : The doctors haven’t come out yet.

Kara _sobbing_ : Why did he do it?

Kay: I don’t know. I just don’t know.

_A cell phone rings. Kay sniffles then pulls the phone out of her pocket, and answers it._

Kay _on phone_ : Hello?

Kay’s mother _on other end_ : How’s your boyfriend?

Kay: Mom, they don’t know yet. I call you when we find out.

Kay’s mother: Ok.

_Kay hangs up the phone and sits next to Kara and gives her a hug. Kara crys onto Kay’s shoulder as Kay cries. A few minutes pass and then a doctor walks in._

Doctor Meyer: Kara, Mathew, may I have a word with you?

_Kara and Mathew nod and stand up. The three walk into the Doctor’s office and sit down. The Doctor takes a deep breath._

Dr. Meyer: Hello, I’m Doctor Meyer. And I was one of the doctors that worked on Ezekiel.

Mathew: How is he, Doc?

Dr. Meyer: We tried everything we could but I’m afraid he died just a few minutes ago.

_Kara brakes down into sobs and Mathew tries to comfort her. After a moment, Kara and Mathew thank the doctor and Walk out of his office._

Kay: So…?

Mathew: _Frowns and shakes head._ No…

Kay: _Starts to cry and sits back down._ No. It can’t be. He can’t be _words fade off as she looks at Kara._

_Kay and Kara hold each other and sob, while Mathew stands with an arm around each of them crying. Curtain lowers._

**Act Two**  
**Scene One**  
_Curtain rises on a school cafeteria setting. There are High School students everywhere. Center stage is Kay and a group of friends trying to comfort her. It’s three days later and the day before the funeral._

Principal _on intercom_ : Good morning Students and Staff. I have some very bad news to share with everyone. Friday afternoon, Ezekiel Cabra committed suicide. His funeral service is tomorrow. I would know like to have a moment of silence in his memory.

_Complete silence, school wide._

Principal: Thank you and have a nice day.

Kay _looking rather shabby_ : Don’t you just love the way that she sounded so happy to have him dead. I swear I could hear her smile and do you hear her laugh during that moment of silence?

_Kay’s friends just nod sympathetically._

Kay: I mean she could have had a little respect for those of us mourning his death and turned off her mic… _sobs_.

_Bell rings._

Kay: I’m going to the counselor. I can’t go to class today.

_Everyone slowly leaves and the curtain closes._

**Act Two**  
**Scene Two**

_Curtian opens in the Guidence Counselor’s office. Kay walks in and waits to called in. A few minutes pass and then her counselor walks out of her office._

Mrs. Gobb: Kay, I can see you now.

_Kay stands up and follows Mrs. Gobb. They sit down and a silence follows._

Mrs. Gobb: So, how can I help you today?

Kay _tears sliding down her cheek_ : Zeik

Mrs. Gobb _understanding_ : It’ll be ok.

Kay: No it won’t.

Mrs. Gobb: Just give it some time and every thing will work out.

_Kay stands up and walks out. Mrs. Gobb stares after her wondering why she left._

Mrs. Gobb: Kay, come back.

_Curtain closes._

**Act Three**  
**Scene One**

_Curtain opens in a church where the funeral is taking place. There are lots of people sitting in the pews, most are crying. Kay and her family, as well as Kara and Mathew, are sitting in the front row._

Preist: Is there anybody that wants to say any last words about Ezkeial Stephen Calvert?

_Silence. A couple minutes later Kara and Mathew stand up and slowly walk towards the casket holding Zeik. When they reach it they both lay a single red rose beside him. Following them, Kay and her family also walk by and place a few dasies next to the roses. One by one the rest of the people there do the same._

_The curtain closes as Kay and Kara hug one last time._

**The End**


End file.
